Follow That Hippo!
Follow That Hippo! is the ninth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis Beshte rescues a young elephant that idolizes him after he wanders into danger.Disney Press Plot As many Pridelanders are grazing, a young elephant cries out, warning everyone of a hyena attack. The animals scatter in fear, and the Lion Guard soon arrive on the scene. They notice a shaking patch of long grass blades, and Kion demands that the hyenas show themselves. Soon, a young ostrich and a young baboon reveal themselves to the Guard, begging not to be hurt. They explain that they were just 'playing' Lion Guard, and that it was their turn to be the bad guys. They further explain that it was Mtoto's idea, and the baboon gestures towards a baby elephant nearby. The Guard approach the elephant and his young zebra and mongoose friends, as Kion orders Ono to confirm that it was a false alarm. He does so, and returns to the Guard. Kion is intrigued by their game, and they go on to tell him about how they enjoy playing as their favorite characters. The baboon informs them that Mtoto is always Beshte though. Much to Bunga's disappointment, he finds out that whoever is last is always Bunga. However, Kion and the Guard decide to let them know about the real danger of the hyenas, and that they're likely still around somewhere. The baby animals understand, and Mtoto approaches Beshte. After a brief staredown, Beshte asks if he has any questions. Mtoto then starts throwing a barrage of questions towards the hippo, who isn't so sure that he really is Mtoto's 'hero' just yet. Mtoto asks them to join in their game of Lion Guard, to which the baby animals become excited at. However, Kion politely declines, and he and the Guard walk away to do some training, much to the baby animals' disappointment. However, Mtoto wishes to hang out with Beshte, and he invites him to watch them train. The two converse a little along the way, with Mtoto become increasingly excited. Beshte becomes embarrassed as Mtoto reveals that the only reason he likes the Lion Guard so much is because of him, though their conversation is soon halted as they catch up to the rest of the Guard, where Kion is briefing his team. Beshte arrives with Mtoto, and Kion explains that they were just about to run an obstacle course. In his excitement, Mtoto knocks over a nearby rock with Ono on it, causing him to fall. The elephant asks if he can run it too, and Kion agrees, telling Beshte to stay close to him. He asks Ono to check the skies for hyenas, and the egret is only too happy to oblige. The first obstacle is the boulder course. The Guard all make it up the boulders, though Mtoto flops down on the first one. Beshte admits that he usually walks around them instead. The next course is to cross the water. Fuli is disgusted by this, and leaps across as Kion walks across. Bunga leaps in, though soon realises that the water is too shallow. Mtoto walks across like Kion, though trips and falls head first into the water. He blasts a spray of water from his trunk onto Fuli. Mtoto then apologizes, and Fuli half-heartedly accepts, with Ono slightly taunting her. Kion decides to try something different - a stealth training course. He asks Ono once again to fly up and check out the area for hyenas, whilst he hides. Once he is out of sight, the Guard are to find Kion and sneak up on him without him noticing. Fuli tells them to split up. Mtoto is confident that Beshte can do it, though the hippo has his doubts. Meanwhile, Fuli and Bunga are nearby, and Fuli successfully catches Kion off guard, followed by Bunga. Nearby, Beshte and Mtoto are taking it slow, until Mtoto sees a dirt path leading up a hill. Beshte doesn't hear his call, and the young elephant runs off towards it. Beshte soon realises he's gone and calls for the Lion Guard to help find him. Mtoto calls from the top of the hill, but trips again and falls down, landing on Bunga. Kion is glad that he's okay, but suggests that it's time for him to go home. Disappointedly, Mtoto understands and Beshte walks him home, as Ono scours for hyenas. He narrowly misses seeing Janja, Cheezi and Chungu hiding in some bushes. On the way, Mtoto expresses his disappointment. Beshte hopes that by telling him to find the Hero Inside, Mtoto will someday be a real member of the Guard. As they reach his friends, Beshte leaves. Mtoto's friends are amazed to hear that Mtoto has been training with the Guard and, despite assuming that he would no longer want to play pretend Lion Guard with them, he does. They begin to play, but grow bored quickly with no one to chase. They notice some nearby Hyraxes, which they decide to name after the hyenas and chase them. However, lurking in the grass, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu overhear them, and decide to follow. As the kids play, Kion is issuing a race course. As expected, Bunga loses to Fuli. Kion asks Ono to look out for hyenas and, with no sign of Beshte, he asks him to keep an eye out for him too. Elsewhere in the Pride Lands, Beshte is speaking with a few animals who have concerns about the hyenas. Thurston in particular is worried, since zebras taste the best of all the animals. Beshte reassures him that the Lion Guard will take care of them. With the hyraxes finally reaching safety, the kids wonder what to chase next. The hyenas emerge from their hiding spot, and decide to chase after the kids instead. They chase after them, though Cheezi falls to the baboon, Chungu to the mongoose and zebra, and Janja is fooled by Mtoto who uses the boulder training to trick Janja into hitting the rock. They decide to pursue Mtoto, since he is the slowest. Mtoto's friends find Beshte, who is busy with Thurston and Shingo. They are agitated at the young animals for their intrusion, but they promise that it's an emergency this time. They explain the situation, and Beshte moves into a nearby lake, vanishing underwater, leaving Thurston angry. This, however, means that Ono misses Beshte, and reports to Kion that Beshte is not in sight. Kion knows that something is up, and they set off to find him. Meanwhile, Mtoto is running out of breath. The hyenas corner him near a lake, though Beshte arrives just in time. With Mtoto unable to swim, Beshte offers him a ride. The hyenas chase after them from the sides, refusing to accept defeat so quickly. Back with the Guard, they soon find out what has happened via Mtoto's friends. Kion calls for Ono to find them. Mtoto notices the hyenas passing them, and Beshte orders him to duck, as they pass underneath, causing Janja and Cheezi to knock heads. With Chungu in the way, Beshte bites onto a branch and knocks the remaining hyena away. However, despite being in easier water, he soon witnesses the crocodile float. Shortly after Ono sees them, Beshte and Mtoto go under using their 'stealth mode'. The crocodiles soon chase after them, but under Beshte's suggestion, Mtoto uses his trunk to suck up water and blast the crocodiles. But before the pair have time to rest, the hyenas soon return to their vision, dead ahead of them. Just in time, Kion arrives with the rest of the Lion Guard, and together they force the hyenas into the water. Beshte and Mtoto return to dry ground, glad to see them, while the crocodiles chase after the hyenas, causing everyone to laugh at the events. Back with Mtoto's friends, the young elephant tells them the tale of what happened. Happy with their work, Kion presents Mtoto with a muddy Mark of the Lion Guard, causing him to be ambushed by the other animals who are all eager to receive their own Mark from the fiercest member of the Lion Guard. Mtoto wanders around to Beshte and once again proclaims him to be his hero, and Beshte calls Mtoto his. Mtoto then gazes fondly at his new Mark of the Guard. Appearances Characters (in order of appearance) Locations Groups Animals *Lions *Honey Badgers *Cheetahs *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Spotted Hyenas *Zebras *Ostriches *Baboons *Elephants *Giraffes *Mongooses *Gazelles *Butterflies *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Monkeys *Flamingos *Turtles *Hyraxes *Bushbucks *Oryxes *Crocodiles References fr:Suivez cet hippopotame ! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media